


Please Turn Off The Sun

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Wally goes out drinking with some of his friends and walks into the wrong dorm room when the night is over. Dick is pretty surprised to wake up to a stranger in his bed.





	Please Turn Off The Sun

Dick could feel the morning light shining in his eyes and he instantly regretted not closing his curtains the night before. He cracked an eye open and came face to face with someone he definitely did not know and definitely had not been in his room, let alone his bed, when he went to sleep. He still lifted the blanket up to check for clothes just in case, and sighed in relief seeing that they were both thankfully still clothed. That didn’t exactly help him figure out how this, admittedly cute, stranger ended up in his bed. He reached for the guy’s shoulder and shook him awake, “Hey, wake up.”

The guy groaned and closed his eyes tighter. “Please turn off the sun. It’s too bright.”

Dick ignored him in favor of just getting to the point. “Who are you? And why are you in my bed?”

“Your bed? I’m not-” he squinted his eyes open, flinching a bit as he did so, and then his eyes went wide. “Oh my God. Oh my God. This is not my room. Where am I?” And then he buried his face in his hands and …. Was he crying? “I’m so hungover, and I don’t know where I am, or who you are, and it's so bright in here, and everything is too loud, and my head is going to explode.” Yeah, he was definitely crying.

“Oh God, uh-” Dick decided to try and handle one problem at a time, the first one being the sun. He rolled out of bed and yanked his curtains back together, they weren’t black out curtains, but they definitely helped. “That a little better?” Dick asked just barely above a whisper.

His head was still in his hands, and Dick could hear sniffling, but he nodded yes anyway, and he wasn’t shaking as bad so the crying seemed to be lessening at least.

“Do you- do you need anything? Like water or advil?” There were probably smarter things he could’ve done other than offer to leave a crying stranger in his bed while he tried his best to help him, but there was a crying stranger in his bed first thing in the morning, smart thinking wasn’t currently at the top of his priority list.

“Kaldur says I’m not allowed to take drinks or pills from strangers, especially after drinking,” the guy mumbled into his hands. “But I don’t think he’s ever had a hangover, so fuck him. Please, as much pain medication as I’m allowed to have without dying.”

Dick was thinking smart enough to not do that and just gave him two pills with a bottle of water. “You’re gonna have to sit up to take it.”

He got another groan for that suggestion, but after a few seconds the stranger slowly wiped his face and sat up, wincing as he did. “Thank you,” he said, before taking the pills and downing about a third of the water in one go behind them. He went a little pale for the effort, but didn’t look like he was going to throw up on Dick’s bed at least.

“So um-” Dick started awkwardly still only talking at a volume that was a little louder than a whisper, “Not that I don’t like taking care of strangers that find their way to my bed but…who are you?”

“Wally West, at your service,” the guy mumbled, laying back down and pulling the blanket over his head. “I’m really sorry, I don’t know how I got here. The last thing I remember is getting challenged to a shots competition, and I think I lost.”

“It’s fine, it’s not really like you meant to be here. I don’t usually complain when I wake up with a cute guy either; you were just a bit of a surprise.”

Wally peeked out from under the blanket, and the tips of his ears looked distinctly pink. “Don’t lie to me man. I know I look like shit. I’m hung over. It’s like a rule that you have to look bad when you’re hungover. Unless you’re Kon. But he doesn’t count.”

At least now he knew they had a mutual friend, and Dick had to agree, although Tim was somewhere on that level of magical too. “You’re still pretty cute, y’know, underneath the greenish hue you have right now.”

“We can’t all wake up looking perfect like you, buddy,” Wally mumbled, covering his face again.

“Well I’m sure me waking you up didn’t help,” Dick chuckled, “You can nap for a bit if you want, we can find out where you live later.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with letting me stay here?” He already sounded like he was drifting off again.

“Yeah, sleep off some pain.” Dick waited until Wally’s breathing evened out before digging his phone out of the pants he wore the day before and called Kon.

“Hey, I’m kinda busy right now, everything okay?” Kon answered.

“Yeah, I guess, just do you know a Wally West?”

“Wait, do you know where he is?”

“Yeah, he’s in my bed right now, in the least sexy way possible.”

“Oh thank god,” Kon let out a sigh of relief. “Guys, I know where he is, he’s fine,” his voice sounded further away, like he was holding the phone away from his face.

“I take it you guys have been worried and looking.”

“Yeah, he said he was going to go home last night, and then Kaldur got to their room and he wasn’t there, and no one’s been able to figure out where he is.” Kon sighed again, although this time it held a distinctly more tired edge. “We’ve been looking for him since like four in the morning. We were about to start putting up posters or asking the police for help.”

Dick tried not to laugh too loudly at that. “Well you guys can all get some sleep, he’s fine, just hung over. It might be nice to know where to drop him off after he wakes up again though.”

“He’s in room 2100, it’s one floor above you. Next door to Roy and Jason,” Kon replied, and Dick could hear someone else -presumably Wally’s roommate Kaldur- call, “I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.”

“Thanks Kon, tell Timmy I said hi and remind him to take breaks.” With that he hung up. He stared down at Wally, peacefully asleep and briefly entertained the thought of just getting back into bed and napping with him and decided that that was probably not the best plan even if that was how they woke up. He settled for getting them breakfast and coffee. He doubted Wally would be up by the time he got back anyway.

Wally apparently rose with the smell of food though because he seemed to drift out of bed the minute Dick came back with breakfast and coffee.

“I don’t even know your name, but you’re already my favorite person in the world,” Wally told him, staring adoringly at the food rather than Dick himself.

“It’s Dick,” he laughed, handing him the bag. “I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee so there’s sugar and cream in the bag too.”

“How much sugar?” Wally asked around a bite of bagel.

“Four packets.” Most people tended to only use two but he grabbed extra just in case.

“Huh,” Wally made a face but nodded. “Thank you.” He poured the sugar into the cup, but still looked like he’d just swallowed a lemon as he was very clearly forcing himself to drink the coffee.

“I’m guessing that wasn’t enough,” he asked, snickering behind his hand.

“No no, it’s great.” He downed the rest of it like it was a shot he wanted to get down without tasting. “Thank you for buying it, you didn’t have to. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. It’s fine dude,” Dick waved him off.

“You sure? I’ve still got my wallet on me I think.” He patted himself down. “Yeah, I’ve still got my wallet,” he decided.

“Really, it’s fine.”

Wally gave him a brighter smile than someone as hung over as he was should be able to manage. “Thanks man.” And then his eyes went wide. “Oh shit, do you have a phone charger I can use, my friends are probably wondering where I am.”

“They were,” Dick laughed, “Said they were looking for you all night. I called Kon.”

“They were? Oh man, I feel so bad. Most of them were drunk too, that was probably terrib- wait, you know Kon?”

“Yeah, I know his boyfriend mostly, so I’ve met Kon a few times too.”

“Oh, Tim? He was out with us last night too,” Wally recalled.

“Well everyone you were with last night is probably sleeping now. Your roommate said he’d leave your door open for you.”

“...I don’t know how to get to my dorm because I don’t know where we are.”

“I can walk you there,” which was really just Dick’s excuse to spend more time with Wally since he was pretty sure Wally knew where the stairs were.

“That would be great, thanks.” Wally smiled at him again, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry about taking up most of your morning by the way.”

“No. It was definitely a lot more interesting than just going on my morning run,” Dick chuckled.

“Morning run,” Wally made a face at him. “I’m on the school cross country team, and I don’t even do morning runs.”

“It’s nice to keep some type of routine,” Dick shrugged, and he really ate too much junk food and sugary cereal to not go on morning runs.

“Yeah, which is why I do afternoon runs. Because my morning routine is trying to sleep as late as possible,” Wally told him. “Although I make exceptions when I wake up hung over. I get to skip running today.”

“It’s probably better if you do.” While Wally didn’t look nearly as sick as he did earlier, he still didn’t look great.

“I think I'm just going to stay in bed all day,” Wally decided.

“You can do that after you finish eating.” Dick sat down next to him to dig through his own bag of food.

They chatted as they ate, getting to know a bit about each other, and Wally looked more and more like a living person as time went by and less like he was about to kneel over at the slightest provocation.

When they finally did leave Dick’s room, Wally looked around and his eyes lit up with recognition. “Oh! I do know where I am. I missed my room by an entire staircase,” he said with a laugh.

“Really?” Dick didn't even sound the littlest bit surprised. “Well since I've already offered to walk you back, it'd be rude of me to just not.”

Wally looked at him and laughed again, but nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think it would be pretty rude.”

Dick let Wally lead the way, sticking only a little too closely to him, not that either of them complained. “Y’know I'm surprised we've never run into each other before considering how many mutual friends we have. Kon said you live next to Jay and Roy.”

“Yeah, but I don't hang out with them much. They're hardly ever even actually there,” Wally answered.

“I've still been up here a few times, unless you're not here too often either.”

“I spend a lot of my time in the labs on campus, so not really,” Wally admitted sheepishly.

“Maybe that's why I've never seen you; I never go near there,” Dick laughed, “I'm pretty sure I would've made some attempt to flirt if you’d ever been in my line of sight.”

Wally’s face and ears turned a nice shade of pink at that. “And then you would have had to endure my bad pickup lines and you'd probably try to erase it from your memory.”

“And if I told you bad pick up lines were my weakness?” And they were when they came from the right person.

“I’d probably reply with something dumb like ‘is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can totally see myself in your pants’,” he answered with an exaggerated wink and a grin.

Dick erupted into laughter, “Wow that's really bad. You just might get in them one day though.”

“I did say it'd be a bad line,” Wally reminded him as they stopped in front of his door. “Which means you have bad taste. But that's playing in my favor, so I can't really complain.”

“It might also be in your favor to maybe give me your number before you disappear behind your door?” Dick looked at him hopefully.

Wally smiled brightly at him m. “Yeah, of course,” he agreed quickly, holding his hand out for Dick’s phone.

Dick inwardly cheered as he handed Wally his phone, “I’ll call you when you're feeling less sick?”

“Sounds great,” he agreed. “And I'll plug my phone in before I collapse in bed so that it'll actually be alive to receive your call.”

“That would probably be a good idea,” Dick chuckled, “and hopefully the next time you wake up in my bed it'll be purposeful.”

“So there will be a next time, huh?”

“I might be hoping for it.”

Wally grinned again. “Well that makes two of us then.”


End file.
